


Diameter: Part 3

by SpongeGuy



Series: The Milo Murphy's Law Wiki Guy AU [11]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 15:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpongeGuy/pseuds/SpongeGuy
Summary: The Final Part of The Diameter Trilogy!





	Diameter: Part 3

(Black Screen)

(Suddenly, Images flash by)

(We see, in quick succession, famous moments from all the previous one shots: Cavendish and Dakota making up after a small fight (Mistreat), Cavendish and Dakota realizing they’re in an alternate universe where people only know diameteres (Diameter Part 1), Melissa and Milo’s first picture, where they officially swore to stay “Together Forever” (Heart), the words “Together Forever” float by, Milo, Melissa and Zack in a Taxi falling into a volcano (Taxi), The Government Agents talk about the Milo and Melissa friendship post (Administration Part 1), Mr. Block and Gretchen talking about how attractive Dakota is (Administration Part 2), Principal Milder promising to be a better principal (Administration Part 3), Cavendish and Dakota in the Parent Teacher Grade Check Up (Fun Day), Milo saving Melissa and then their romantic moment on the cars (Fun Day), Milo and Melissa sitting on the fountain (Fun Day), Milo and Melissa watching the sunset (Fun Day), Cavendish and Dakota running away from the circles (Diameter Part 2), Cavendish’s voice coming out of Richard Chase’s forehead (Diameter Part 2), Cavendish and Dakota nearly getting killed by the evil circle (Diameter Part 2), Cavendish kissing Dakota (Homosexual 1), Giant Pistachion and Hamosaur 3 dancing in the rain and getting married (Homosexual 2), Milo and Melissa in the ice cream rain (Growth), Milo and Melissa snuggling in bed (Illness), Dakota is The Dr. Zone Wiki Guy (Site), Milo and Melissa tell each other that they’re never tired of each other (Never Tired Of You) and Milo and Melissa almost kiss (Never Tired Of You).

(Finally, the images part and a logo forms):

The Milo Murphy’s Law Wiki Guy AU

It’s another beautiful day.

The birds are singing.

The wind is blowing.

And in the resistance hideout, Cavendish, Dakota and the resistance circles have just been shot at with a nuke launcher by The Boss and his evil Circles.

Title forms in the barrel of the launcher:

Diameter: Part 3

“Last time we saw our heroes, they had contacted Milo, Melissa and Zack through Richard Chase’s forehead. Now, the two time travellers and their circle resistance friends have been shot at with a nuke by The Boss and his evil circle goons. Dakota had just turned to Cavendish to confess a long held secret, but the nuke is coming and…”

“Dakota, why are you recapping again?!”, Cavendish asked, failing to believe his partners timing. “This all happened milaseconds ago!”

“True, but Part 2 was posted all the way back in October 28th, 2018!”, Dakota explained. “It’s been forever, they need a recap!”

“He has a point.” The Boss said.

“It has been forever.”, Pythagoras, the leader of the resistance added.

“Stupid Wiki Guy going on hiatus!”, David said.

“Is this really important? Can we please focus on the nuke headed towards us?!”, Cavendish shouted in annoyance.

“Oooh! That reminds me, I was going to confess something to you. Ahem. Cavendish, if this is the end… There’s something I need to tell you…”

The nuke was launched again.

It approached our heroes, the end looking very near.

Cavendish closed his eyes and held on to Dakota.

Dakota looked at the missile.

“This is what I deserve…”, he thought, and braced himself for impact.

But, just when it looked like the end, the nuke narrowly missed and flew all the way to…

“MY SHOP!”, Bull’s China Shop’s Owner exclaimed as his shop was blown up.

“Wait, I only focus on Diameters. Never mind.”, he said and continued to wander around mindlessly.

The Boss couldn’t believe his luck.

“Darn it! That should have blown them both to kingdom come!”, he grumbled and shook his fist.

“Wow, that was very fortunate. Hey, let’s take a picture to celebrate our survival!”, Dakota said, holding his phone up.

“What? No! Focus, Dakota! We have to get out of here now!”, Cavendish said.

Pythagoras tossed them weapons.

“We can’t escape until we push them back and get rid of their nuke launcher. Innocent people will die!”, Pythagoras ordered.

“Admittedly, the nukes in this universe are much weaker than actual nukes, but all right! Push them back it is!”, Cavendish said, and he took up a blaster and started shooting.

“Dakota, here! Contact Milo, Melissa and Zack through Mr. Chase if they need anything.”, Cavendish said and he gave Dakota the time device.

“Get them! Kill every single one!”, The Boss ordered, and his men started shooting too.

Grenades were thrown, Blasters were fired, Nukes kept on missing.

While the main battle waged on, Cavendish, Pythagoras, The Boss and Larry engaging in a thrilling sword fight, Dakota was in the side of the battle, trying to understand what was going on.

He hid behind a door and tried to catch his breath. His heart was beating like a drum being played by a hyperactive chipmunk, his ears were ringing so much he could barely hear anything, his glasses were dusty and scratched, and his soul ached like never before.

He looked over at the battle. Cavendish was struggling, and looked weary. Many circles were on the ground, dying from their wounds.

Suddenly, an evil circle aimed his blaster at Dakota.

Dakota panicked and tried to lift his, but he was frozen.

He closed his eyes yet again, when suddenly, a resistance circle jumped in between them, and shot the goon down while taking the bullet for Dakota.

Dakota tried to help the circle, but the circle collapsed on to Dakota, his chest soaked in blood, his eyes sunken, afraid, lost forever due to the cruel mistress of fate.

Dakota had never seen something like this before.

He had never had to deal with death. Not like this, at least.

The life left the circles eyes, and he was dead.

Dakota looked over and realized:

It was his fault.

He was responsible for this.

None of these people deserved to die for him.

He stood up and made an oath: Never again would he let someone die if he could help it. Never again.

He ran off to where Cavendish was.

Cavendish, meanwhile, was being overpowered by The Boss, who’s sword was inching dangerously close to Cavendish’s neck.

“Where’s your friend, Human? Abandoned you? I don’t blame him. You’re both doomed!”, The Boss declared.

Cavendish was getting tired. He’d surely lose his grip. And then…

Was he ready for such a moment?

Could he die for everyone else?

He wasn’t sure.

Dakota, meanwhile, had finally reached Cavendish and Pythagoras, who was struggling with Larry.

“Pythagoras, quick! Get me a smoke bomb.”, Dakota whispered urgently.

“What’s a smoke bomb going to do?”, Pythagoras asked.

“Hopefully: The right thing.”, Dakota said seriously. He had no levity, no smile on him this time.

He had never been more serious in his life.

Pythagoras seemed to understand, so he gave Dakota the bomb.

Dakota went up to The Boss, who was about to stab Cavendish through the heart.

“Hey, small, round and ugly!”, Dakota called.

He landed a swift blow on The Boss’ jaw, knocking him down.

“Excellent, Dakota! Quick, let’s grab his launcher!”, Cavendish congratulated.

“No, Cavendish. Run with the others. Before I let more people die.”, Dakota said gravely.

“What?”, Cavendish asked, genuinely confused.

Dakota turned to him with a blank face, weathered with pain and anguish.

“RUN!”, He shouted, intensely and furiously.

“Not without you!”, Cavendish shouted, but Dakota had activated the bomb.

The smoke covered the hideout, giving Dakota just enough time to offer The Boss a bargain.

“Stand still so I can kill you!”, The Boss demanded, leaping at Dakota and strangling him.

“I… Have… A… Deal…”, Dakota choked out, his face turning blue.

The Boss let loose his grip.

“What can you possibly offer me?”

Dakota presented himself.

“Myself. Let the others go, and take me. They will escape, I will be executed, and Cavendish won’t be able to face the facts. He’ll stop trying. But you have to let them go.”. Dakota offered.

The Boss stared at his opponent, and smiled appreciatively.

“Finally, a human with some sense! Some nobility! Too bad you’ll be dead by tonight. Take him away!”

A dozen Circle goons leapt at Dakota, beat him up and dragged him off.

Cavendish, Pythagoras and the other resistance circles had got lost in the smoke, and found themselves outside.

Suddenly, the heard a car engine roar.

“Look!”, David said as he pointed at the vehicle.

An unconscious Dakota was thrown in to the trunk and locked inside.

“NO!”, Cavendish screamed, but before he could even react, the car sped off.

They had lost.

Many men were down.

And Dakota was taken.

As Cavendish stared in disbelief at the ever disappearing car, all he could say was:

“…Dakota…”

“…Why?”

The cars wheels grounded into a halt.

The trunk was opened.

Dakota hit the ground with a splash, the rain falling everywhere, his face now covered in dirt and grime.

After a few more kicks, just to make sure he was weakened, Dakota was taken by the burly guards on their shoulders.

His body, soaked from the rain and covered in blood, was taken in to the prison.

The cell door was opened, the sound of another inmate entering echoing across the chamber.

Thud! Dakota was thrown against the wall, his shoulder now well and truly disconnected.

As he wallowed in his pain, the cell door was closed, as was the door to his happiness.

The rain kept falling.

Dakota looked down at the floor.

And sobbed.

He had got what he deserved.

Back in our regular TMMLWG AU continuity…

“So, all we have to do is borrow a time vehicle from Brick and Savannah, those two agents that chased us back when Milo was missing…”

(AS SEEN IN “MISSING MILO”!... WHY DID I TELL YOU THAT?)

“And then we travel to the future, and help Cavendish and Dakota travel back to the past. Right?”, Zack stated as he, Milo and Melissa walked down the street.

“Yep! Easy peasy!”, Melissa said confidently.

“No! Not easy peasy! It’s impossible! It’s Hardy…”, Zack started retorting, but he couldn’t come up with a finished answer.

“Yeah, go ahead, try and think of something that makes sense.”, Melissa shot back.

“Whatever. Thing is, we’re talking about two secret agents! We only managed to escape them thanks to our weird friend who lives in the sewers and eats rats!”, Zack said, causing Concepcion and what seemed to be her mother, a lawyer of sorts, back away slowly.

“It makes sense in context!”, Zack shouted.

“Eh, not really.”, Melissa said.

They began approaching a pistachio stand next to the Danville county prison.

“Great! Not only are we protecting pistachios instead of saving the world and looking badass while doing it, but we’re also doing it next to a prison? I can just feel the evil oozing from this place!”, Brick complained as he restocked pistachios into the serving dish.

Inside the prison, a prisoner looked at his inmate.

“I stole a toothbrush. What about you?”, he asked.

“I charged 22 dollars for a PEZ dispenser!”, his fellow inmate said.

“Hardcore!”, he said and he high fived her.

Savannah rolled her eyes.

“Complain, complain, complain. Don’t you have anything better to do?”, she said with some venom. She was getting really tired of Brick recently.

“I think I know what I’m talking about.”, Brick stated.

“You think you’re right? What a surprise. Pinch me. I must be dreaming.”, she said.

“I’m sorry, I missed the part where you show me some respect! Since you never do!... Meanie!”, Brick yelled and moped.

As the two argued, Milo, Melissa and Zack huddled up in a corner.

“Ok, here’s the plan: The vehicle is over there in the alleyway. Brick and Savannah will notice us if we’re not careful, which is why we need a distraction.”, Milo said, sounding surprisingly serious.

Melissa and Zack noticed this.

“Woah, Milo. You’re sounding pretty serious. You ok, pal?”, Zack asked.

“Oh yeah. Don’t worry! It’s just that Cavendish and Dakota are friends, and I don’t want to fail them.”, Milo said, with a determined grin. He was his usual optimistic self, just a little more urgent this time.

“We won’t.”, Melissa said determinedly. Zack nodded, though he was less confident in his own abilities, unlike Milo and Melissa.

“So, here’s what I’m thinking: After Melissa grabs the keys from their chain, she and I will sneak over to the car and get it started. Zack, you distract Brick and Savannah.”, Milo directed.

“Ok, but I’m not doing “Chop Away At My Heart”! An artist needs to vary in his craft.”

“Ok, “Artist”.”, Melissa teased.

Milo started to sneak over to the side. Melissa snuck behind the two and positioned herself to grab the key chain hanging from Brick’s pocket.

Zack walked over to Brick and Savannah and tried to calm himself down.

“Breath, man, breath. Showtime.”, he said, and he began his ruse.

“Hello, there, mademoiselle and… Dude.”, Zack started.

Brick and Savannah stared at the odd boy.

“Hey, don’t we know you…”, Savannah started, but Zack cut her off. He couldn’t risk them finding out.

“I couldn’t help but overhear you arguing.”, Zack said.

“Well, it would help if he would listen to me for a change! He burned his little toe today on a random flamethrower, but when I tried to help him, he didn’t listen, and now he’s in need of medical attention!”, Savannah explained.

“I don’t need medical attention! I have duct tape!”

“Duct tape fixes everything!”, A jingle declared.

“Warning: Duct tape doesn’t fix everything.”, a warning stated.

“And besides, I know what I’m talking about! Maybe you should listen more!”, Brick said.

“Maybe you should listen to my fist!”, Savannah said.

“Maybe you should listen to the song I will sing for you, to sooth your nerves!”, Zack said, and cleared his throat.

“You gotta learn to listen, listen to learn  
You gotta learn to listen, before you get burned   
Learn to listen, listen to learn   
You gotta learn to listen, before you get burned…”

As Zack sang “Learn To Listen” by The Ramones, Milo and Melissa were next to the vehicle.

“Those keys were way too easy to grab.”, Melissa said with a cocky grin and she twirled the key chain.

They opened the door, and got in.

“Shotgun!”, Melissa declared.

“Cool! I get to drive a car!”, Milo said happily.

Suddenly, in another part of town, Brigette Murphy dropped her cup of coffee.

“I just had the most horrible feeling that Milo is driving a car!”, Brigette said.

“Eh, it’s probably nothing.”, She admitted, and thus, was not mentioned for the rest of the story.

Zack, meanwhile, was starting to run out of lyrics.

“Look, kid with surprisingly nice voice…”, Savannah started.

“Thanks!”, Zack said, complimented.

“We’re kind of in the middle of something. Can you just leave us to bicker like regular adults?”, She asked.

“Um… Think, Zack, think!”, Zack berated himself.

He couldn’t let Milo and Melissa down. They wouldn’t let him down.

If only he could be like them…

“Hey, what’s that sound?”, Brick asked, and started to turn to the direction their car was.

“CHOP, CHOP, CHOP, CHOP AWAY AT MY HEART!”, Zack blurted out.

Brick and Savannah looked at each other, and then at Zack with blank faces.

Zack looked back at them.

“I CAN FEEL IT FALLING! TIMBER!”, Brick and Savannah continued, stoked.

“AND I WILL NEVER PART!”, all 3 sang harmoniously.

“Ok…”, Milo said, his tongue sticking out in concentration. “We need… Wait, did they specify what time period we need?”, Milo asked.

Melissa face palmed.

“Darn it! Why didn’t they think of that?”, she said.

“And going back to your dad would be insane. But don’t worry, Melissa! We’ll think of something!”, Milo said, trying to think of a plan.

“Wait! I’ll call my Dad and ask him to see if he can somehow contact them with his forehead! It’s a long shot, but it’s worth a try!”, Melissa said.

“That’s the spirit! See? I knew you’d think of something!”, Milo said happily.

Melissa smiled and called her Dad.

Meanwhile, Cavendish and the resistance were sneaking in alleyways, thinking up a new plan.

“Your friend was taken into the prison for sure. Our window to save him is small, and we may all die doing it.”, Pythagoras stated.

He put a hand over Cavendish’s shoulder.

“But you can count on us. We’ll break him out no matter what.”

Cavendish was touched by this showing of kindness. Most people considered Cavendish and Dakota weirdos or idiots, so it was nice to find some people who cared.

“If only we hadn’t lost so many men.”, Pythagoras said sadly.

“If only there we could find some potential allies… I guess we never will… Boo Hoo.”, Cavendish said and leaned on a wall.

Beat.

“Why are you waiting?”, Pythagoras asked.

“You’ll see…”, Cavendish said and he looked at his watch.

Suddenly, AU Milo, AU Melissa, AU Zack, AU Amanda and AU Sara walked into the alleyway, and Cavendish grabbed them.

“Wow! How did you know?”, Pythagoras asked, impressed.

“My life plays out in very cartoonish ways. You see my clothes? Never changed them. I literally can’t take them off unless the plot asks for it.”, Cavendish said.

“Or unless Dakota asks for it…” Pythagoras said.

“What?”, Cavendish asked.

“Nothing, nothing.”, Pythagoras said, and they looked at the children.

AU Milo, AU Melissa, AU Zack, AU Amanda and AU Sara struggled against Cavendish’s grip.

“Let us go! We must look at diameters!”, AU Milo said.

“Our very interesting lives are being interrupted!”, AU Amanda said.

“Pish posh! Your life is a snore fest!”, Cavendish retorted.

“But at least I can sleep at night! Can you?”, AU Sara shot back.

“I have many traumatic memories! It’s not my fault!”, Cavendish said.

“We’re entering pretty deep stuff here…”, Pythagoras commented.

The AU kids started beating Cavendish up.

Suddenly, a pack of Bison ran in and trampled Cavendish

“You have got to be kidding me!”, Cavendish complained.

After many agonizing minuets of excruciating pain, the bison left to find AU Billy Bison, and Cavendish was able to talk to the AU kids, who were now being held by the resistance circles.

“Look, Milo, Melissa, Zack, Sara and… Sorry, what’s your name? I haven’t met you yet.”

“My name is Amanda Lopez, back off, creep!”, Amanda shouted, and she kicked Cavendish in the face.

“Is today International Hurt Cavendish day?”, he asked.

“…Yes”, a dozen people with large fish said, and they began to slap Cavendish with them.

“ENOUGH!”, Cavendish shouted, causing the people with the fish to run off.

“Listen to me! You are not obsessed with diameters! You are all gifted children, children who are kind, smart, resourceful, brilliant! Seeing you like this is… Is unforgivable to me! That circle boss is going to pay! But the point is… This is not who you are!”, he said, starting to shed a tear.

He could not bare to see these people, who he had grown to love, be wasted by these evil circles.

Cavendish’s speech seemed to have an effect on the kids. Some of them were blinking their eyes, trying to comprehend what he had said.

But they went back to their phones, as if he had said nothing.

Cavendish sighed and looked down, forlorn.

“…I have failed again. I… I am sorry, Murphy and his friends. I will miss you.”

He went over to embrace Milo one last time.

The physical contact and the sentiment and love expressed through Cavendish was enough to wake Milo up.

“Cavendish? Is that… You?”, Milo asked.

“Yes! It is me! Remember Milo, remember!”, Cavendish shouted, hoping to stir his friends memory.

“I… Think I remember.”, Milo said, still unsure and glazed.

“Keep going!”, Pythagoras said.

“Ok… Milo, I once thought you were a double agent, something I truly regret. You helped me beat evil Pistachio plants!”, Cavendish urged on.

Milo smiled.

“I remember! Cavendish and… Dakota! We worked together to save the future from evil pistachios! But… Why didn’t I remember?”, Milo asked, genuinely confused.

“Dakota made a mistake in the past, and now evil circles rule the entire planet, and have turned you all into brainwashed zombies.”, Cavendish explained.

Milo took this in.

“So, just another day, huh?”, Milo said, jokingly.

Cavendish chuckled.

“Yes. Just another day.”, Cavendish said.

Milo looked at the other kids. How was he gonna wake them up?

“Milo, you know them better than I do. Talk to them!”, Cavendish pleaded.

Milo turned to Amanda.

“Let’s see… Amanda, you’re a perfectionist and a genius. You usually struggled with me because of your aversion to Murphy’s Law. But I helped you in the Niagara Falls Fling. You had fun for the first time in forever, remember?”, Milo reminded.

Amanda woke up, smiling brightly.

“Milo! I remember! Oh my, it was such a great time! Thank you!”, she cried and hugged him.

“Amanda’s back!”, Milo told Cavendish.

“I can see that. Why did you tell me?”, Cavendish asked.

“…I don’t know.”, Milo said.

Beat.

“Can you just wake up the others? What are you standing there for?”, Cavendish asked annoyed, but then he calmed himself down.

“Just hurry up. Dakota is in trouble.”, he said with a hint of concern.

“Dakota is in trouble?”, Milo said, alarmed. He snapped into action.

“Sara, It’s your brother! You love me and give me support every single day! You introduced me to Dr. Zone! You’re the world’s greatest sister, and I wouldn’t trade you for the world!”, Milo said urgently as he hugged Sara.

“Milo? Milo! Are you ok? What is going on? Why am I searching up “Number of times Diameters are referenced in Dr. Zone”? Why is that an article?”, Sara blurted out in panic.

“I’ll explain in a moment.”, Milo said.

He turned to Zack.

“Zack, we met on the first day of school. You’ve been nothing but amazing to me, and you became one of my very best friends! I wish I could be as brave as you!”, Milo said, and he hugged his friend.

Still no reaction. Zack seemed to be hit a little harder than the others.

Milo thought and came up with an extra bit. 

“Chop, Chop, Chop…”

“NO! NEVER AGAIN!”, Zack screamed, and then realized what happened.

“Milo? Milo! It’s great to see you! Wait, what’s going on?”, he asked, confused.

He looked at Melissa and tried to capture her attention, but she was lost in her phone, still asleep.

“Melissa…”, Zack said, worried for his friend.

Milo looked at Melissa. He had to save her. Just like…

That’s it.

Milo took Melissa by the shoulders and looked at her dead in the eye.

“Melissa… You are my best friend. You saved me when we first met. You saved me when I went missing. You’ve saved me every single day, because I got an angle for a best friend. A superhero. The greatest person I’ve ever known. You. You… You are the greatest thing in the whole wide world. You’re… You’re Melissa Chase.”

He hugged her tightly, giving her all his love.

“You’re my best friend. Forever.”

Melissa woke up.

She looked at Milo.

Her confusion was soon replaced by the biggest smile they had ever seen.

She laughed and hugged him even tighter.

“Milo! Milo! I remember! It’s you.”

They laughed and looked at each other.

“Yeah… It’s me.”

They parted after one last hug, and the kids looked at each other.

“Guys. Evil circles took over, and Cavendish and Dakota need our help to fix things.”

“And what else is new?”, Zack said, ready for the challenge.

“Cavendish… Tell us what we need to do.”, Milo asked, determined.

All the kids stood for attention, ready to save the world.

Cavendish smiled.

“Thank you… Milo. Here’s what we do…”

Back in the prison, Dakota sat back to the wall, and contemplated his life.

“I die by tonight… This is the end. If only I could have told Cavendish…”

He started to sob, when suddenly…

“Tell Cavendish what?”

Richard Chase was still listening, apparently.

“What?”, Dakota asked, quietly.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude, just you accidentally called me again.”, Richard explained.

Dakota took the time device out of his pocket. He still had it!

“This is great! I can contact Milo, Melissa and Zack and help them if…”, but Dakota then stopped and remembered.

“Oh, what’s the point?”, Dakota said and he leaned back on the wall.

“What’s the point? Didn’t you say this was important?”, Richard Chase asked.

“It is, don’t get me wrong. But this time device should be with Cavendish. He’d know what to do. Me? I’m a screw up.”

Dakota started to explain how it all happened.

“Cavendish and I were sent back in time to clean up some stables. That mission stunk in more ways than one.”, Dakota joked, and even smiled for a second.

“I saw some cool stuff on a desk, and thought, hey, why not take it? What would I be doing wrong?”

“Um, that’s literally theft. A crime.”, Richard said dryly.

“I wasn’t thinking, ok? I almost never think. But anyway, I took the stuff and some radioactive waste that was in our car trunk…”

“Why did you have radioactive waste…”

“Could you stop interrupting please? I’m going to die soon, at least let me explain why!”, Dakota complained.

This was followed by some sobs and heavy breathing. Dakota was close to breaking down.

That shut Richard up. Whoever this man was, he was clearly suffering.

“Ok, where was I? Ah, yes, the waste! Well, it dropped into a lake, and one thing led to another, and, naturally, some circles became sentient and evil and took over the planet. Apparently, your time is just before that.”

“You lead an odd life.”

Dakota smiled grimly. “You don’t know the half of it.”

He kept going.

“Anyway, so Cavendish (the first guy who talked to you) and I went back to our regular time, but we miscalculated, and we ended up in this future, and found the evil circles. A bunch of random stuff happened, we called you, and then the bad guys found us and tried to wipe us off the face of the earth. I always thought my boss would do that, but they beat him to it, it seems. He’d be happy, though.”

Dakota sighed.

“I saw… People die for me. People give their lives for me. I couldn’t let that happen. I couldn’t let people like Cavendish or Milo die because I’m not good enough. So… I gave myself to the enemy. Let them arrest me. I’m being executed by tonight, which is very soon.”

Dakota embraced himself.

“I… I just wish I could have told him…”

Richard ventured further.

“Told him… What?”, Richard asked, concerned for the Man he had never met.

“Told him… That I loved him.”

Dakota shed a single tear. He wiped his face.

“But I deserve this. I’m not good. I’m a failure.”

Dakota finished up. He looked up at the roof. He sighed again.

The rain pitter pattered and echoed across the cell.

A rat scratched a bar and ran off.

Richard Chase’s breath could be heard through the device.

The story had shocked him.

Whoever this man was… He was nobler than he thought. Braver than he thought.

Better than he thought.

“Mr. Dakota… I’m sorry, but you’re mistaken.”

“Were you even listening?”, Dakota asked, confused and annoyed.

“Yes, I did listen, and you are wrong. Look, I don’t know who you are. Not really. But what you just told me… You have a selfless, noble, brave heart. You are sacrificing yourself for the safety of others. If that isn’t the act of a good man, I don’t know what is!”

“But I stole the stuff! All this is my fault! All the people I love are hurt because of me!”

“True… But no man is perfect. And you are trying to fix what you did. Isn’t that proof? We all make mistakes, but the real measure of our selves is how we fix said mistakes.”

Richard took a breath. This would be hard.

“…I too made a monumental mistake. I lost…”

He choked for a second.

“I lost my wife. I lost the love of my life in a fire. I couldn’t save her. I failed her. And it hurts. It hurts every day. And I could have given up and wallowed in my misery for the rest of time.”

He smiled determindly.

“But I have a daughter. She needed a dad. And the other kids and parents of Danville needed someone. Someone to make sure that no more parents and spouses die. Not again. So I kept going. I wasn’t going to let anyone else die. I would save them. I would do the right thing.”

Richard finished up.

“And you can too. You can be the hero, Dakota.”

Dakota gasped.

He got it now

He looked at his cell.

He thought of Cavendish. Of Milo. Of Melissa. Of Zack. Of all the kids and good people of the world hurt by his mistake.

Yes, he had brought this on them.

But he would now bring them out.

Because that’s… What heroes do.

Dakota stood up.

“Thank you, Mr. Chase!”

“Please, call me Richard.”, Richard said with a smile.

Dakota looked around.

“Get ready, Circles. Dakota is coming for you.”

Suddenly, Richard’s phone rang.

“Hey, I’m getting a call from Melissa. This might be important, listen in.”

Dakota and Richard listened as Melissa’s call got accepted.

“Dad! Milo and I need your help! Can you contact Cavendish and Dakota?”, Melissa said urgently.

“And hurry! Zack can’t hold on much longer!”, Milo said, looking at his friend in alarm. He was running out of air.

“Dakota is already contacting from my forehead… Man, this has been a weird day. Dakota, are you hearing this?”, Richard asked his forehead.

“Loud and clear! Milo, Melissa, what do you need?”, Dakota asked.

“We don’t know what time period we need to go to!”, Melissa informed.

“Let me check… My time device says it’s one month into the future. Just type it in!”, Dakota instructed.

“Got it! Thanks!”, Melissa said, and she and Milo hung up.

“Anything else, Dakota?”, Richard asked.

“Not yet. But I’ll call you when Milo, Melissa and Zack are with me. So you won’t worry.”

Richard smiled. He was really beginning to like this guy.

“Thanks, Dakota.”

“No problem.”

Dakota hung up and started looking for an escape route.

He was going to save the world.

Back with Milo and Melissa, they were beginning to type in the date.

“Any minute, and we’ll save the world, Milo!”

“Again!”, Milo reminded.

He and Melissa high fived.

But what they didn’t know was that their luck was running out.

“Chop, Chop, Chop… Chop… Away… At… My… Air!”, Zack yelped and fainted.

“The line isn’t air!”, Brick complained.

“Brick, look! The car!”, Savannah pointed at their car, which she had suddenly noticed.

“Not now! Oh! Savannah, look! The car!”, Brick said obliviously.

Savannah rolled her eyes and the two ran off to get their vehicle back.

“Oh no! Two really ticked off secret agents, coming up!”, Melissa pointed out.

“Well, we better get a side of escape!”, Milo quipped.

The two chuckled.

“Sorry, that was terrible.”, Milo said laughing.

“It really was!”, Melissa laughed too.

They then snapped into action, and Milo tried to drive to the future.

But Murphy’s Law intervened, and the brake broke instead, causing them to drive backwards.

“Cars was a terrible movie!”, Bradley suddenly said.

“Who are you talking too?”, Mort asked.

“The people.”, Bradley said.

The people threw rotten tomatoes at Bradley.

“We wanted Grey Sunshine!”

“We’re not at this stage of the AU! , Bradley shouted.

“Get the car!”, Brick and Savannah shouted, but they were so uncoordinated they crashed into each other.

“Well, at least nothing bad has happened…”, Milo started.

“OH NO! LOOK OUT!”, Melissa screamed and the car smashed into the prison, breaking parts of it.

Back with Dakota, a wall in his cell suddenly disappeared, opening up an entrance to the next cell, where a resistance prisoner was sitting.

“Lucky me!”, thought Dakota, and he snuck over to where the prisoner was.

“Names Vinnie Dakota. Nice place you got here.”

“Thanks, I got it for having a mind of my own!”, the prisoner shook his fist at the sky.

“Listen, pal. Me and my friends are related to the resistance, you heard of ‘em?”

“Heard of ‘em? I’m a high ranking member. I had gone on a solo mission, but I was kidnapped. I guess everyone thought I was dead, which makes sense, considering that announcement The Boss made where he declared me dead.”, the circle explained.

Dakota smiled at him.

“What if I told you I’m taking the Boss down, tonight?”

The circle smiled back and shook Dakota’s hand.

“I’d tell you my name is Virgil. And I’m ready to do whatever you need.”

Dakota stood up.

“All right then, my spherical friend. Let’s go!”

“Actually, spherical is for 3D Shapes. I’m 2D. Premature birth, you understand.”

“Oh, sorry. My bad. Come along, my circular friend.”

“Much better!”

The two headed out into Dakota’s cell to force the bars out.

Meanwhile, Milo and Melissa tried to move forwards. 

“Almost fixed the brake. Are they coming?”, Milo asked.

“Yes. Hurry up!”, Melissa asked.

Brick and Savannah ran up to the car.

“Children, get out! We… Certifiable Public Accountants need this vehicle.”, Brick lied.

“Seriously? Again?”, Savannah said.

“Well, you come up with something better! Oh, wait! You can’t!”, Brick argued back.

The two started beating each other up.

“Never mind. They’re not a threat.”, Melissa said.

“Fixed the break! Zack! Come on!”, Milo shouted to a recovering Zack.

“Coming…”, Zack said, short of breath.

He leapt into the back of the limousine.

“Ok, let’s get out of here!”, Milo said and he began driving.

A time vortex opened, and the vehicle drove in.

What Milo, Melissa and Zack didn’t notice were Brick and Savannah holding onto the trunk…

“Well, now what?”, Melissa asked.

“Well, if memory serves, we just wait for the vortex to end, and we’ll get to where we need to go!”, Milo said, and he leaned back on his chair.

“We did it!”, Zack said happily.

“Woo hoo!”, Melissa cheered.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps on the top of the car.

“That’s strange…”, Milo said.

“Yeah! Why are there gardening magazines on the floor? How would that help secret agents?”, Zack asked.

Brick and Savannah burst in through the window and attacked Zack.

“I was thinking of planting a garden!”, Brick said.

“Well, you should get Gardeners Quarterly! Gardeners Monthly is all style, no substance. You need to get your hands dirty!”, Zack advised.

“Thanks! That’s very helpful!”, Brick shouted as they continued to fight.

“Zack, can you take care of them? We’re about to hit some bumps!”, Milo said, and the car began to swerve.

“Me? Take care of tough secret agents? I can barely make it to school! How does he expect me to be anything more than average?”, Zack thought sadly.

He was really struggling, Brick and Savannah were restraining him well, and were about to trap him in a net (they were, of course, holding back).

Meanwhile, Milo and Melissa were struggling with the bumps.

They hit a bump, causing Zack, Brick and Savannah to float in the air for a second.

Then they hit another bump, and the three crashed down.

“Careful on the fish!”, Brick requested.

“I’ll try!”, Milo replied nicely.

“You know, they’re kind of nice!”, Brick said.

“Less talking, more restraining!”, Savannah ordered.

Milo was about to hit another big bump.

“Look out!”, Melissa said, and she took the wheel with Milo, the two steering together.

“I’ve gotta come through for them. I’ve got to! But… How?”, Zack thought. Then, he came up with an idea.

“Say, before you trap me, just one question: Who gets the honor of doing that?”, he asked smugly.

“Well, clearly me!”, Brick said.

“Why clearly you?”, Savannah asked, ticked off.

“I did the heavy work!”, Brick said.

“Really? ‘Cause I felt you did the whining work!”, Savannah said.

“That’s not a real term!”, Brick complained.

“It still fits!”, Savannah said.

“Whatever! I’m still doing it!”, Brick said and he started to aim his trap blaster at Zack, but Savannah kicked the blaster from his hands.

“Stop that now!”, Brick shouted.

“Make me!”, Savannah shouted back.

The two began to beat each other up until they both tired each other out and, when Milo and Melissa inevitably hit another speed bump, they knocked into each other and fainted.

“Well… Not bad, Zack. Not bad at all.”, Zack thought, appreciating himself for his quick thinking.

He looked at Milo and Melissa. The two had managed to steer clear of trouble, and were about to arrive at the appointed time.

“Well done, Zack!”, the two friends congratulated Zack.

“And well done, Milo!”, Melissa congratulated.

“Well done to you too, Melissa!”, Milo congratulated back.

The two were still holding the wheel together, fingers touching, practically hugging each other. Even their pinkies were interlocked.

“Um… Guys?”, Zack asked.

Milo and Melissa noticed what they were doing and stopped, blushing furiously.

But they still smiled at each other.

It felt good.

Back in the prison, Dakota and Virgil had escaped the cell and were breaking out prisoner after prisoner.

“Thank you… Bless your souls.”, said two circles and a human who had been under arrest for a few weeks.

Dakota felt a warmth in his heart. Doing the right thing felt really good.

“We’re almost finished. Now, let’s break out of here and find the rest of the resistance. They’ll have us and some backup, and that should be enough…”, Dakota started.

“To stop us?”, asked a guard.

“Yeah, exactly… Oh no.”, Dakota said as he turned around.

“What do we do, Dakota?”, Virgil asked.

“One word: Run!”, Dakota shouted and he and the prisoners began to run across the prison, zig zagging and dodging obstacles and guards.

They ran through doors and hallways, but in the end, they got lost, and were cornered by the burly guards.

“You really thought you can escape?”, the guards asked.

“Well, considering we tried, yeah, we did.”, Dakota said.

“Maybe we should start your execution now!”, the guard said and aimed his blaster squarely at Dakota’s heart.

Dakota started looking for an escape plan, but he didn’t need to.

The roof above them collapsed and Cavendish, the resistance and the kids fell through.

“Blasted roof! Why would it be so breakable?”, Cavendish complained out loud.

“If it wasn’t so fortunate for us, I’d be annoyed by this oversight.”, Pythagoras added.

“Cavendish!”, Dakota exclaimed and he embraced his partner.

Cavendish blushed, but he smiled to see his partner safe.

“Oh, Dakota! I was worried sick! Never do that again! Ever!”, Cavendish reprimanded, before hugging his friend back.

“And look! Milo, Melissa, Zack, Sara and Amanda!”, Dakota exclaimed, happy to see his beloved friends there.

“Wait, you know Amanda?”, Cavendish asked, confused.

“We’re the alternate versions of your friends! But we missed you all the same!”, Milo said, happy to see Dakota.

“So you’re not only Milo, but you’re also free of the diameter curse? This is perfect!”, Dakota said with glee and ruffled Milo’s hair.

“Um, hello? The guards will take us any minute!”, Virgil pointed out.

“Virgil? You’re alive?”, Pythagoras asked, relieved more than ever.

“Pythagoras, my friend! Yes, I am back!”, Virgil replied happily, and the two circles embraced.

“Come on, let’s go!”, Dakota said, and the group escaped out of the prison.

Alarms blared, and hundreds of circle guards rushed at the heroes.

“What’s the plan, Cavendish?”, Dakota asked.

“We only planned to break you out. We haven’t reached that stage yet.”, Cavendish said.

“Honestly, that was pretty dumb of us. Sorry.”, Pythagoras said ashamed.

“It’s ok. We’ll just figure it out as we go along. Step 1: We fight these guys off. Step 2: We do that until the past versions of Milo, Melissa and Zack arrive with the vehicle.”

So, a fight of epic proportions began.

Cavendish punched circle after circle in the gut, and kicked others in the face, mostly staying in place.

Dakota went deep into the battle, taking down circle after circle with his fast slides, shoves and punches. He was more durable than Cavendish, so he was able to take on more than a few circles at a time.

Pythagoras, Virgil and the resistance shot down circle after circle, their blasters emptying into the enemies faces.

Milo emptied his backpack and used his circular merchandise to make the circles trip, marble after marble being more effective than the last.

Melissa removed their circumfrences and used the circumfrences to fashion a circular sword, which took down swarm after swarm.

Zack tripped the circles while he crawled on the floor.

Sara shot rubber ball after rubber ball from the Dr. Zone circle gun she had bought the other day.

Amanda calculated and took down each one in their exact weak points.

They were handling well. But then, The Boss came out in a large mecha.

“Oh boy.”, Dakota said.

“I know this isn’t the time, but that is awesome!”, Sara exclaimed loudly.

The mecha kicked the resistance to the side, the poor circles lying on the ground, badly hurt.

Cavendish charged, but was also flung.

Dakota then got grabbed by the mecha.

“Dakota!”, shouted all of our heroes.

Dakota struggled, but couldn’t get off.

“Vinnie Dakota… Did you really think you could become a better person? Look around you! Their lives are ruined because of you! And now they’ll die because of you! You’re a failure!”, The Boss cackled loudly.

Dakota was about to revert to his sadness. But he remembered how his friends needed him. How the whole world needed him. And he remembered what Richard said. He looked at The Boss square in the eye.

“No. You’re wrong. I made some mistakes… Now I’m fixing them. Because people need me. And that’s what heroes do.”

Suddenly, a time vortex opened, and Milo, Melissa and Zack from the past drove in.

“Cavendish? Dakota? We’re here!”, Milo said.

“Get in! Quick!”, Melissa said.

“Wow, I didn’t know that peanuts could be so useful. Thanks, Gardeners Quarterly!”, Zack said, reading the magazine in total obliviousness.

“Zack, focus!”, Melissa said.

“Sorry!”, Zack apologized.

Dakota grinned at The Boss.

“Sorry to leave so suddenly, but my ride is here!”, Dakota said, and he shimmied out of the mecah’s hand, Cavendish capturing him just in time.

“Let’s get in!”, Cavendish instructed.

“Wait! By doing that, we’ll effectively kill all our circle friends! And these versions of the kids!”, Dakota said, suddenly realizing what would happen.

Pythagoras smiled.

“Go. It’s the right thing to do.”

“We’ll be ok, friend.”, Virgil assured with a smile.

“Totally!”, David added.

AU Milo, Melissa, Zack, Sara and Amanda all gave thumbs ups to Cavendish and Dakota as they fought off the guards.

“Ok… Thanks, guys.”, Dakota said.

“Fare well!”, Cavendish greeted, and the two leapt into the vehicle.

The Boss leapt out of the mecha and landed on the roof of the car as it travelled back to the past.

While Cavendish wrote in the date from the back seats, Dakota called Richard Chase.

“They arrived like, a minute ago. They’re totally fine, right guys? Wait, I actually didn’t ask them. You guys are fine, right?”, Dakota asked.

“Yep!”, Milo said.

“All good!”, Melissa remarked.

“I took down a couple of professional secret agents, I am more than good!”, Zack said, feeling very fine indeed.

“Excellent!”, Dakota said. “They’re fine, Richard.”

“Thanks for telling me, Dakota! Melissa, why didn’t you tell me about this remarkably nice man?” Richard asked.

“To be fair, I only met him recently.”, Melissa explained.

The vehicle arrived at the past, where Dakota had made the mistake that changed everything.

“Well, we’re here!”, Dakota said, and they left the car.

“Should be easy peasy from now on…”, He continued, but suddenly, The Boss leapt at him.

“Oh come on!”, Zack shouted, and got walloped by The Boss.

“Dakota, find our past selves before it’s too late! We’ll deal with this rapscallion!”, Cavendish shouted and he decked The Boss in the face.

“Ok!”, Dakota said and he ran off to find himself, but not in the philosophical way.

While Milo, Melissa, Zack and Cavendish landed hits, kicks and insults at The Boss, Dakota found his past self and Cavendish’s past self.

“Listen, me from the past!”, Dakota started.

“Dakota, is this some kind of joke?”, Past Cavendish asked, annoyed.

“If this was one of my jokes, you’d be laughing.”, Past Dakota said.

“Where have you been?”, Past Cavendish asked incredulously.

“Right next to you! Ha! Ha!”, Past Dakota joked and laughed.

“Gee, tough crowd.”, Past Dakota remarked.

“While that joke was incredible, this isn’t the time. Listen, me, put that stuff you stole back now before you open that trunk!”, Dakota warned.

“Don’t listen to him!”, The Boss said. “He’s delusional!”

“Well, that hardly seems fair. Do you even know him?”, Past Dakota asked.

“Wait a moment, you stole stuff from the past? Again?”, Cavendish scolded.

“Not important! Look, me, you’re about to make a mistake that will hurt all you love. Hard as it is to believe, you’re about to create an alternate timeline where all the people you love are mindless slaves, and the whole world is ruled by evil circles.”, Dakota explained, pleading.

“Actually, I can believe that.”, Past Dakota said.

“Sounds like a perfectly normal Monday to me.”, Past Cavendish added.

“But I ruin the future? Great. How typical. I always ruin things.”, Past Dakota said.

“Exactly!”, The Boss said, still getting beaten up, but getting closer to Dakota.

“Hurry up, Dakota!”, Cavendish pleaded, as he got socked in the eye.

“Listen, me, it’s ok. You made a mistake. What’s important is that you learn from it and fix it. This is your chance! Don’t steal things from the past! Don’t give up so easily! Don’t be so hard on yourself!”, Dakota said and he help Past Dakota’s hand.

“This is your chance… To do what’s right. To be the hero. Take it.”

Past Dakota looked at Dakota. He nodded seriously, and put the stolen stuff back.

Just as he did, The Boss leapt at Dakota, but started to melt.

“No! No! No!”

The Boss disappeared. The evil circles lost.

All was right with the world.

“Thanks for all the help, guys!”, Dakota said, grateful.

“You did a cracking job!”, Cavendish added, proud.

Milo, Melissa and Zack smiled as they walked back to Melissa’s house.

“Happy to help!”, Melissa and Zack said.

“Happy that you’re safe.”, Milo said, and he hugged his time travelling Dad Uncles.

Cavendish was a little taken by the show of love, but he accepted it nonetheless.

“Thanks, Milo!”, Dakota said.

“Thank you very much, Milo.”, Cavendish said.

Richard came out to see what was going on.

“You did it? Great! I knew you could!”, Richard said, happy to see his world and his daughter safe.

As he went over to embrace his daughter, he noticed Dakota.

“Hey, Richard… Thanks.”, Dakota said and he shook his hand.

Richard was taken aback. That was Dakota? He thought he liked him before, but…

Woah! What a hottie!

“I…I… You’re welcome, handsome… I mean, friend!”, Richard said, stammering.

Man, Dakota was good looking!

Cavendish and Dakota walked back home.

They had made sure Brick and Savannah were in a safe place, and were now planning to celebrate with Breakfast Burritos.

Cavendish had already forgotten about what Dakota wanted to tell him, but Dakota didn’t mind.

That could wait.

Right now, Dakota was just happy.

He looked at his reflection in a passing shop window.

He smiled.

“I will be a hero… I promise.”

Post Credit Scene:

As the two dined, a mysterious figure, clad in black, watched.

Readers with a good memory will remember that back in “The Question”, when Cavendish and Dakota proposed, that there are seven people coming after Dakota.

But even back then, there was one person.

One who had had a complex relationship with Dakota.

One who swore Dakota would be his.

His red eyes glared menacingly, their light reflecting off the shop window.

His cold breath left a fog on the window.

An inhuman air was about him.

His eyes focused on Dakota. He could see him clearly, despite the distance.

Suddenly, he spoke, in a low, urgent whisper.

He spoke one word in voice decidedly not human.

Decidedly evil.

“…Vinnie…”

“I’m coming for you…”

TO BE CONTINUED IN: THE BIG ONE!


End file.
